This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The major aims of the Chemistry Core of the Center of Research Excellence in Natural Products Neuroscience are to support the development and submission of R01/R21 grant applications by Junior Faculty from the University of Mississippi. The Core provides expertise for the isolation of the active principles from selected plants, fungi, and marine organisms with CNS activity, elucidate their structures and provide material for in vitro and in vivo pharmacological studies in order to develop new psychotropic drug candidates. The chemistry core also plays an advisory role for individual projects that require expertise in isolation and structure elucidation of secondary metabolites from selected organisms. The specific aims for the chemistry core as part of their support actvities include: (a) isolation of active secondary metabolites from organisms with CNS activities. (b) structure elucidation of isolated active principles (c) re-isolation or synthesis of 100mg-1g quantities of active components for in vitro and in vivo studies. (d) semi-synthetic modification of lead compounds to generate SAR data and to develop drug candidates.